Insurance Information
by hellokittypants
Summary: Today was not Blaine Anderson's day...


_AN: I had an earlier draft of this that go destroyed that I personally think was better. This is my attempt to recreate what I had before. _

Today was not Blaine Anderson's day. He woke up long after his alarm was supposed to go off and rushed bleary eyed into the shower only to find as he was frantically massaging shampoo into his hair the water grew tepid and soon after plummeted to arctic temperatures. Blaine shivered violently as he scrubbed hard at his curls to rid them of soap.

In his frantic will to finish getting ready, the jar of hair jell slipped through his grip and fell to the tiled floor with a splat. Blaine cursed as he grabbed a wad of toilet paper to clean up the expensive product from the floor. He needed to get a new one now and there wasn't enough left to use for today. Mousse would have to do.

It took his shaky hands three tries to tie his black and gold bow tie correctly around his neck. Paired with a black polo and his favorite mustard pants, the outfit would have to do since he didn't really have time to consider other options.

Blaine was still shoving notebooks and folders into his backpack as he rushed out the door and let it slam behind him. A hastily taped note on the elevator informed him that it was out of order for the day. He would have to take the stairs from the sixth floor. Blaine scurried down the stairs as fast as he could manage. Somewhere between the third and second floors he slipped on an unseen puddle. His left arm flung out to grab the rail to catch his fall but he missed accomplishing only to smack his hand hard against the cement all and scraping the back of his hand. Blaine landed hard on his tailbone and gasped at the pain. He could only imagine the bruise that was going to turn into.

It took all of his willpower not to turn around and hide in bed all day. Since it was only the second week, it was still important that Blaine make a good impression. He wanted to prove to everyone, especially his parents that he deserved to be there. At a performing arts school as competitive as NYADA, there was even greater competition to get in favorably with the faculty which increased the likelihood of being cast in one of the main stage productions.

The trail of disastrous events seemed to slow as Blaine made his commute to NYADA saying silent prayers that his day could not get worse. He glared at the graying sky and vowed to give up his first born child to keep the rain at bay.

Nerves were eating away at his stomach as Blaine approached the lecture hall door. He fiercely hoped that he could just slip in without causing a scene despite being over twenty minutes late to Intro to Music Theory.

He winced at the loud creaking of the door hinges. A deep shade of pink tinted his cheeks as his pulse sped up. He mouthed an apology and tripped over his haste to take the closest seat to him.

"What's your name, young man?"

Blaine looked up from trying to wrestle out of his scarf and coat.

"Blaine. Uh Blaine Anderson, sir. I'm so sorry for being late and disrupting. It won't happen again,"

"It certainly won't happen again. I do not tolerate tardiness in my classes. You have not only disrupted my lecture but you have wasted my time and the time of your peers. I expect you will catch up on your own time and next time you are late or miss one of my classes you will be dropped. You aren't in high school anymore."

"Yes, sir," Blaine rasped out. He would not cry in front of his classmates and a professor in only the second week. Surely no one would take him seriously and his life would be over.

Blaine tried his hardest to stay focused but his nerves and impending failure clouded his focus. As soon as the class was dismissed Blaine hurried to gather his things as quickly as possible so he could escape before he embarrassed himself anymore.

Lost in thought he was startled when a hand touched his arm.

"Sorry about that. I'm Jess. That totally sucks how Rogers called you like that. I'm happy to send you my notes from today if you want. You look like you've had quite the day."

Blaine smiled weakly but relief swept over him. "Blaine, and that would be amazing," he exhaled.

Jess was pretty with a messy bun to contain thick curls and a lavender scarf.

"Do you have another class right now or can I buy you a coffee?" She smiled kindly.

"I'm gay," he grimaced awkwardly. Damn. He had hoped that he could make a real friend and was certain she would drop the act when she realized she wasn't his type.

"I figured," she shrugged. "So, you busy? You really look like you need caffeine and maybe an ear to listen."

"That's so kind. I have about a half an hour before my next class."

Jess wove her arm through his. Blaine was touched by her kindness. Jess led him down stairs and to the Starbucks across the street while she chatted about her roommate and first few weeks in the city.

"I'll take a grande dirty chai and my friend, Frank Sinatra will have…" she paused and turned to Blaine expectantly.

"Medium drip, please?" He asked hesitantly.

"And a medium drip." She confirmed.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me," Blaine murmured to her sincerely.

"Don't even mention it. I'm hoping to get a class buddy out if this. You can thank me during finals when you can help me study," Her smile was so genuine that Blaine couldn't help but return it too.

"Frank Sinatra?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"You have that old timey heartthrob look about you. Are you telling me you don't like Frank Sinatra?"

"No, no, no, I love him. I'm honored by the comparison," he smiled.

In the 20 short minutes Jess told him she was from San Francisco and he told her all about Dalton and the Warblers.

"I'm so sorry and I hate to run out on you but especially after this morning, I really don't want to be late for my next class," Blaine rushed to excuse himself politely.

"I totally get it," she laughed. "Put your number in my phone so I can send you the notes and I'll text you so you have mine."

"Great. And thanks again for the coffee and everything. I really needed this." He gestured with the half full cup in his hand.

Jess waved her hand dismissively. "Glad I could help. I'm gonna stay here and do some reading for Theatre History. Yay, me. Go get 'em tiger." She stood with him and pulled him into a tight hug that felt natural.

Blaine laughed as he gathered his things to leave. He waved again as he pushed open the glass door. Blaine entered NYADA and made his way down the hall. A startling cry of Katy Perry's 'Roar' rang from his messenger bag. He kept up his pace as he rooted around in his bag for his phone. He would probably still make it to class early but that was a chance he wasn't willing to make.

Just as his fingertips grazed his phone he smacked hard into something solid and his coffee cup flew to the floor from his hand.

"Oof," came a voice closer to him than he'd expected.

The man was simply stunning. He had an elegance about him in his seamlessly high fashion outfit and perfectly styled hair. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the brisk fall day and his blue eyes shone brightly in surprise.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" Blaine asked as soon as he could recover.

"Fine, but I should probably be asking you that. I made you spill your coffee which if you're anything like me, can be a fate worse than death. I'm Kurt," he finished.

"My name's Blaine. It's no problem; I was finished with it anyway. I didn't get any on you, did it? I'd hate to ruin such an amazing ensemble," Blaine knew he was rambling but Kurt was probably the most beautiful man he'd ever seen and it was making him nervous.

"Well Blaine, after a crash like that I guess we should exchange numbers for insurance information," Kurt winked at him with a smile.

"Uh, what?" Blaine responded dumbly. Was Kurt _flirting _with him?

"Unless I completely misread that in which case, I can just go," Kurt rushed in embarrassment and turned to leave.

"No! Please, don't go. It's just been a shitty day and I wasn't expecting that."

"So can I buy you another coffee then, Blaine?"

"I have class in a couple of minutes," Blaine admitted sadly. He definitely didn't want to stop talking to Kurt but his determination to be on time remained.

"Maybe dinner then? Tomorrow night?" Kurt asked a little cautiously.

"Really? Like a date?" Blaine was having so much trouble wrapping his head around how someone as incredibly beautiful as Kurt, could be interested in him.

"Really. Like a date," Kurt smiled hopefully.

"I'd love to," Blaine felt himself blush as he bit his lower lip.

"Well, good. If I give you my number, do you promise to call?" Kurt was beaming now.

"As soon as I can," Blaine promised holding out his unlocked phone for Kurt.

Kurt smiled faintly as he sent himself a text from Blaine's phone.

"I look forward to hearing from you, Blaine," Kurt handed back Blaine's phone.

Blaine nodded dumbly as Kurt smiled again and then turned to go. Blaine look down to see the text Kurt sent himself read,

**From Blaine**: Starlight Diner, 7pm? They have the best cheesecake in all of New York City.

Blaine barely contained the squeal of his excitement. He had a date with probably the most attractive man who had ever lived. Step aside, Adam Levine. He quickly typed out another text and grinned before he sent it and skipped the rest of the way to class.

**From Blaine**: That sounds perfect! I love cheesecake. I can't wait for tomorrow! :D

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
